The Third
by Raptress
Summary: Darth Maul knew that Sidious was going to have him killed off so in secret he takes on an apprentice of his own, this breaking the sith code. The apprentice then faces her greatest challenge. Will she succeed or fail? Hope you like! Reviews appreciated!


The Third by Raptress  
  
Note: All the Star Wars characters do not belong to me. They are the property of George Lucas. The apprentice is my own creation as is the scenario. Please do not sue! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
I believe that the most important my master taught me was that "to gain strength, grow in the shadows and stay in secret. What remains elusive, holds the upper hand." In fact, my entire training dealt in secrecy and shadows. Most Sith training does. However, my training was different. It was different from my master's and his master's. No other sith has ever been trained to be a secret from other Siths because there has only ever been two. Unlike my master, Lord Maul, I had to remain a secret from the entire universe. No one could even risk seeing me for longer than necessary. Anyone who did, had to die. Simple as that. Maul could not let his master, Darth Sidious, aka Senator Palpatine, know of me at all. It would have ruined everything Maul had done and condemn both of us to immediate, but still very painful, death.  
  
My master is not half the fool Sidious takes him for. Maul knew from the very beginning, when his master first told him of the plans, that Sidious never meant for Maul to become the master. He also knew that Sidious had all but abandoned the true meaning of the Sith. Sidious did not care whether or not the Sith tradition lived. He only wanted power for himself. Maul knew everything Sidious tried to hide from him and formulated a plan of his own. That's where I come in.  
  
Maul's plan was perfect and flawless if not also very dangerous. He would train his own apprentice. Such a thing had never been done before. Since the time of Lord Bane, there have always been only two; the master and the apprentice. Maul knew this but also knew that it was the only way to stop Sidious. He would train that apprentice in secret. Train to be a warrior that the universe had never seen and one who had ultimate control of the force. With their physical and mental training, they would bring back Maul when Sidious finally got rid of him. Then, together, they would over throw Sidious. All my training shaped me for this destiny, my destiny. Maul and I would destroy Sidious as he had meant to destroy Maul. After, and only after, would we turn our sights to our ultimate enemy. The Jedi. **************************************************************************** ** I could feel it snapping and crackling like lightning with the power of thunder all around the training room. The force always acted like this when in these situations. That is at least what my master had said. I never had been in a situation like this before. Never had I felt two opposite spectrums of the force at odds with each other. It is unlike any sensation I have felt before. I knew that it was a feeling to be relished and that my opponent could feel it as well. He stood several meters away, sweating slightly, his muscles all tense and ready. He was standing in a defensive poise that I had learned from my studies in the Sith archives. Most Jedi start out in this position and then move into another that gives them the advantage after being charged by their enemy. I often studied Jedi fighting whenever I had time. The man before me was my height, maybe a few inches taller, but more muscular in his legs and arms. He was also older and had more experience than me. That gave him an advantage but very little for I knew this jedi's fighting style. I knew how to fight back. I doubted he had ever fought a sith before since the Jedi were naive enough to believe we did not exist and so I had leverage.  
  
The snapping, static -which can only be described as- feeling of the two spectrums of the force at ends with each other would have caused the untrained and non-force sensitive to be blown away. We were both neither of these. The jedi was under more strain then I, however. He had been under my keeping for a week during which he refused to eat or drink. He meditated and slowly became weaker. Now it was taking it's toll on him. Pity, I thought. I wanted to fight him at his best. The stupid jedi will probably die sooner. I couldn't help smiling as I envisioned my last, killing stroke and was pleased to see the jedi's revulsion at it.  
  
I could have stood in my stance for hours. In fact, I had picked it because it was a comfortable stance and one that allowed my range of motion to be extensive. The jedi was becoming impatient. He wanted to kill me. He saw me as nothing more than an evil creature that needed to eradicated and it was his duty to do it. Not too suddenly, he gave in to his impatience and charged, using the force to supply his momentum and speed, straight at me. I too charged forward, activating my lightsabre as I ran. I flipped over the jedi's head and struck at his back. He blocked me, his blue blade sizzling as it meet my black. When he blocked me he had turned so that now our faces were a few inches from each other. For a moment we stood like that, as if frozen, pushing back on each other to test their strength. I already knew that my strength far outweighed his but I continued to push anyhow. Let him see my fierce yellow eyes and Sith tattoos that were almost identical to my master. Let him see my horns and the ebony hair that started behind the frontal horns and was pulled back in a flawless braid. Let him see most of all that Sith do not fail.  
  
The jedi pulled away suddenly, hoping to cause me to lose balance, and aimed for my chest. I meet his attack easily and then continued to block his furious attacks. I admit that I was toying with the jedi a bit and this made his attacks more skillful and fierce. Feeling pleased with his anger and the slight shift of the spectrum fueling his attacks, I began my own series of attacks. I twisted and turned with cat-like grace as I blocked and then attacked over and over and over again. The dark side of the force fueled me and sang in my veins and soon my lightsabre was apart of me. The force continued to crackle around us as we dueled, each blocking and attacking and jumping and rolling with almost equal ferocity. Unfortunate, the jedi was tiring. Jedi do not fast or train as devotedly or as often as the Sith do. My training required me to be able to fight in any condition regardless of the circumstances thus my looming victory. I knew I was to be the victor of this duel, one way or another.  
  
Almost far too soon, the jedi was only defending. Although I was disappointed, I will admit I was surprised at how well he had done. He meet each of my attacks easily, always ready but unable to get in an attack. Sooner or later, he would slow down too much to block and dodge all my attacks. It could take hours but I would never let up. Although my master had never been a very patient man, he had drilled it into my mind long and hard and taught me that it was a crucial skill. I would be patient and let the duel play out as long as it needed. Rushing would not o me any good. Let your opponent make your first mistake, Maul had said to me and so I would do exactly that.  
  
I was not aware of time as I fought but as the jedi's blocks and dodges became more desperate, I noticed that a glazed expression was settling in his eyes. He knew it was really pointless. He had no way to attack nor could he defend forever. If he by some miracle defeated me, there were battledroids every where and he would be unable to fight them. He was going to die. Even if I decided to let him live, something Maul had left up entirely up to me, he would be killed eventually. The end was inevitable. Now beginning to retreat more and more instead of meeting my attacks, the jedi muttered a breathless, Jedi prayer. A prayer that Jedi say at the end. Then, with no place to run, completely exhausted, and his prayer completed, the jedi left an opening. Without any thought, I took the opening and cut straight through the jedi's middle. I then turned the blade and cut vertically up his chest and through his skull neatly. As my blade left my opponent's body and I moved out of the way, he fell. His blood spilled on the beautiful white, marble floor. The jedi was dead and I quickly felt the light leave and the darkness consume everything once again. The static feeling crackled once and then was gone. Our duel was over.  
  
I observed the dead jedi laying at my feet with mixed feelings. I was pleased to have killed my first Jedi, proud to know that at long last I would receive my final tattoo, and satisfied to have faced a worthy opponent; droits are hardly worth my time. Despite this, I still was displeased that the jedi had allowed me to kill him. It had not been the way I had wanted to kill him and I had been hoping for a more strenuous duel. Perhaps next time I will force the jedi to live longer, I thought. Whatever I thought would not change anything and so I deactivate my lightsabre. After returning it to my belt, I sent for two cleaning droids and left the room.  
  
I had planned to go to my private quarters, where nobody -droid or otherwise- save my master was allowed to disturb me, to meditate but my comlink device began to emit a shrill beeping noise that could only mean one thing: my master was approaching the docking bay and wished for me to meet him there. I immediately changed my course and began to walk steadily to the bay with only the faintest hint of feminine quality in my stride.  
  
I arrived in the docking bay at the exact moment that the Infiltrator had made it's last standard docking procedures. Shaped much like a Nubian vessel, the sleek outer hull of the ship glinted like the synthetic crystals I had created on both mine and my master's home planet for my lightsabre. It had taken many days of no food or water to form my crystals and I had been pleased to find that they had come out an unusual black instead of the normal red as with most sith weapons. Jedi lightsabres were normally blue, green, or violet. It all depended on the maker and their power over the force. My master's weapon was also irregular for while instead of one blade, his lightsabre had two that could be activated simultaneously creating an efficient killing machine.  
  
Pushing the brief memory away, I watched the ship's door open with a small hiss. As the door lowered, I straightened my posture with my hands folded behind me. The door lowered itself slowly as if presenting a gift before a pagan alter. Soon it was fully lowered. There stood my master, wearing his black cowl up which covered most of his naked head adorning a crown of horns. His yellow eyes stood out in the darkness and were lined by fire. As he moved down the ramp, each step firm and precise, his outer robe swayed and billowed. I watched and could not helped but be slightly hypnotised. It was like watching a predator move down a slope. When he stepped off the ramp, I dropped down to one knee and lowered my head. He approached me, still with the dangerously graceful air, and I listened to every sound he made. It was not long before he was at my side. Even with my head lowered, I could see the edges of his robe.  
  
"Master", I said in a formal greeting, never looking up. My master began to circle me slowly in an evaluating way.  
  
"Greetings apprentice," Maul replied, his voice as deep and smooth as always. "What of your Jedi guest?" My master's voice remained emotionless and unreadable. I was almost worried I would displease him with the news of the jedi's death but I knew my master well enough to know that when he said do what you will, he meant it. He did not play political, mind twisting games as Sidious did. This made my master much more stronger than his own. Sidious was a political sith. My master was a warrior one.  
  
"The Jedi is dead, my master," I answered. "I fought him not long ago. He was not as strong as he could have been but never the less was a worthy opponent." I listened to my master's breathing and the loud click as his boots hit the floor step by step. He was silent for a few moments. He then stopped walking infront of my lowered head.  
  
"Pity he didn't live longer," Maul said at last in a detached way and I felt some relief. My master was not displeased with me at all just as I hoped he would be. If anything, he was displeased with the jedi. Pleasing my master was all that mattered to me. Pleasing him and fulfilling my destiny. Never mind wealth or power or material possessions. I heard my master's nose flare for a moment. "Walk with me," he said, adding my Zabrak name at the end, a name that I can not share. Only I and my master know it. He took a few paces away from me and I arose. Only a step behind him, I followed him outside the bay into the long corridor. I kept up easily with his long and confident stride.  
  
We soon arrived at one of the rooms reserved for my master. The walls were bare and magenta colored. There was a small closet, a kitchen unit to the furthest side, and a small but very comfortable bed, not that comfort was a necessary for my master. There was little need for anything else. My master was often away doing various chores for Sidious and did not visit on a continuous schedule. More than half the missions he had sent me on had been transmitted to me over a galaxy or two away. Normally he would contact me by comlink on a hidden and coded frequency or sent word by ships, entirely droid of course, that brought supplies to my domicile. Maul walked over to the bed and sat down, his back straight. I stood in the middle room, directly across from him, arms folded in front of me and covering the rise on my chest that was obviously female. I waited. Maul had a faraway look in his eyes. It was a look I knew well. He was thinking deeply about something and it would be unwise for me to interrupt. I had been punished before for doing so, rightly so, but not as severely as Maul could and would have been had he interrupted his master's thoughts. Finally, Maul's focus moved in on me and spoke.  
  
"The time is almost upon us, my young apprentice, "he said. Did something resembling worry flicker across his face? "Sidious' plan to invade Naboo has come. The Supreme Councillor has dispatched two Jedi to deal with the matter. The believe the Trade Federation is behind it." I knew well of Sidious' plans of the Blockade of Naboo. He was simply manipulating the Trade Federation so the Jedi would not learn of the secret Sith connection behind the ploy. Sidious planed to force the Queen of Naboo, Queen Amadalia, to sign a treaty which would make the invasion legal. The Trade Federation was greedy and had no comprehension of what they had gotten themselves into. Now the Jedi were being brought into the scheme. I knew as well as did Maul what that meant but I listened anyway.  
  
As you know, the Neimoidians can not handle a jedi any more than a baby can handle a fully grown Za'por beast," he stated, referring to a very vicious and territorial carnivore that lived on the desserts of Iridonnia. "When they fail, Sidious will no doubt send me to deal with the Jedi. He paused for a moment and I, unusually impatient, tried to peer into his thoughts. Normally my master allowed me into his mind openly. Today, however, my probes were useless. His eyes studied me a moment and I could not help but a prickle of anger at him for keeping me out. This was not like him. Something must be wrong. Perhaps Sidious knows. Or he suspects something. That would certainly be enough to cause Maul to worry. My master suddenly spoke again.  
  
"I have seen what will happen, my young apprentice. I was given a vision last night by the force or even the sith ancestors."  
  
Unable to help myself I asked," What happened in this vision master?" I suddenly remembered how Sidious never approved of Maul asking him questions. Maul gave me more freedom than Sidious had ever given him, although my own training was equally as difficult. I had to earn each and everyone of my tattoos -mine were more rounded and curved that my master's- as Maul had his and not one came by easy. If our situations had been switched, me as the master over Maul and Sidious being my master, I am sure Sidious would have lashed out at me with the force for asking a question. Maul was different from his master however and I knew asking him a questions was safe. "Did Sidious learn of my existence?" A small smile formed on Maul's lips for a moment before he answered.  
  
"No, my apprentice. You were still hidden from all the universe. You were far away from the knowledge of Sidious." The name little more than a hiss. He paused again, the golden inflamed eyes thoughtful. "I shall fight the Jedi twice. The first, I shall fight the master on Tattoine. The second, I shall fight both on Naboo. I will kill the master and in turn, be killed by the apprentice." Silence followed and I felt his words ring in my ears. My master was right. The time was near, nearer than I had ever dreamed. It was time to perform the ritual: The last of the bonding rituals. **************************************************************************** ** When a sith lord takes on an apprentice, which normally happens after their master has died, they go through a ritual called the Bonding Ritual. This ritual binds the apprentice to the master and the master to the apprentice. It is a way of symbolizing that the Sith ways shall endure and be kept. It also represents the golden rule of the Sith. One master, one apprentice. No more, no less. It has been this way since the Lord Bane and never has a sith broken that crucial rule of the Sith code. Never, that is, until my master took me as his apprentice when still an apprentice under Sidious. Traditionally, the ritual is preformed several times throughout the apprentice's time under his or, in my case, her master until the Passage Duel. The Passage Duel is when the master and the apprentice fight to the death.  
  
Each ritual is different and represents the accomplishments of the apprentice at key parts of their life. Most Sith masters choose to conduct only the first and a few other rituals. Sidious choose only to do the first out of necessity, one of the first signs of his true intentions. In my case, Maul had conducted everyone thus making our connection through our blood and the force stronger than any Sith bond there had been previous. Possibly more powerful than the bond of Bane and his apprentice. If the bond was pure and strong enough, the bond could be used for intense healing or even bring back one of them from the dead. There was a story I had once found deeply hidden in the Sith Archives that told of Bane's apprentice doing such for his master after a run in with a large group of Jedi. Now that the time had come, the time we always knew would come eventually, that last of the bonding rituals would have to be completed. In all my research of the Sith Archives, I had learned that the final bonding ritual was the most dangerous of the sith rituals. It was an extreme test of a sith's mental ability, ability of the force, and their bond with their master. Failing to complete the ritual would result in death.  
  
My master lead the way to the underground room I had been in many times before to conduct the other rituals. We walked there silently, like misplaced shadows. After walking down various hallways and several flights of stairs, there was no need for elevators, we were there. The room was little more than a furnished cave. Nothing on the walls and only a few scattered candles to provide any illumination. There was a few jarred herbs and spices on a small rack to the left. On the right there was an alter. The alter for our ritual. An aroma of lavender hung in the air. It was an aroma that always reminded me of Iridonia on a starry night. As my master and I entered the cave, the dark side became more potent and swallowed us whole. I relished the feeling every time I entered and this time was no different.  
  
My master seem to sigh contently as he took his position infront of the alter; down on both knees with the alter facing his left shoulder, his gloved hands resting on his thighs. I took a similar position, facing my master in a mirror fashion. On the alter were the tools we would use for the ritual. As ordered, I had come down once a day for a month previous to meditate all my anger, energy, hate, and power on the instruments making their own sacred power grow. I could feel their power radiating from them like steam. They were pulsing with anticipation as well. they knew the time had come just as Maul and I knew. Time for the ritual.  
  
As customary, Maul went first in removing his outer robe and tossed it aside. Now he was in a black outfit that my own was fashion after and his full crown of horns were exposed. Although Maul's were longer, broader at the base, and more impressive, they had yellow tips and black bases like my own. Unlike my master however, I had long black hair that I normally kept in a manageable braid. Maul had no hair at all as all Zabrak males did. I removed my own cloak in a similar fashion and untied my braid, letting it free. My shirt was shorter than Maul's and showed off enough of my perfectly toned and ebony abdomen to more than once get the attention of a watcher when on other planet. It also was a bit tighter on my chest for obvious reasons. The lose fitting pants were magenta with black curved lines on the sides. Although different in size and colors, it was still the basic tunic and pants that Maul often adorned. I had just changed it a little.  
  
Now without the robes and back in our starting positions, we lowered our hands to each other, symbolizing the respect of our bond; the apprentice respecting the master for letting them be apart of the glorious Sith tradition, the master respecting the apprentice who is physical proof that the Sith ways will stay alive. We both removed our gauntlets and gloves, and lay them to the side. We then raised our hands in front of each other, leaving space in between our palms, and began chanting sith incantations and words of power that I can not speak of. The chant had to be spoken in the native tongue of the participants and so my master's and my voices were in perfect unison of each other. As we chanted, I looked deeply into Maul's eyes as he looked back into my own.  
  
Saying the last few words, we both became silent and Maul turned toward the alter. Carefully with skilled hands, he picked up the first tool; a blue flamed candle burning hypnotically. Picking it up with his left, he poured some of the wax into his other out stretched hand. I saw the skin begin to blister almost immediately by Maul showed no signs of pain. Neither did I when the hot wax blistered my own cupped hands. I rubbed the wax all over my hands as if washing them with soap or lotion and across from me Maul was doing the same, having put the candle pack on the alter first. The wax melted into my skin and soon there was no evidence of it's existence. Even the blisters had seemed to disappeared and my hands were smooth.  
  
In Zabrak Maul stated," This wax is the wax of the candle that binds all Sith together in mind, body, and in spirit."  
  
I replied, "With this wax do I perfect my body for the Sith ways so that I may continue the legacy of the Sith and one day bring it glory." Maul repeated me and then moved on to the next tool; an ancient tattooing needle. I felt my heart beat faster and the blood pumping in my veins seemed to sing out. Although most tattoos are done by a specially built android, every Sith had to use the primitive means for both their first and final tattoos. A sith also has to choose their own tattoos. Every Sith is different. Sidious, for example, had chosen only a few and none could be seen with the clothing he wore. His were also different in style, color, and what they represented. In both mine and my master's case, we decided that ours would be more visible and even then, mine do differ from Maul's. While his were angular, mine were more rounded. I also had chosen some different symbols.  
  
Picking up the needle in one of his skilled and clawed hand, Maul motioned for me to lean in closer so that he could apply the tattoo. This tattoo would not be as painful as some of my other tattoos on my body. Had I not my Sith training, I probably would have screamed and whimpered like some pathetic Neimoidian when some of my tattoos, such as the ones on my lower back, had been applied. The crimson markings nearly covered my entire body so most, if not all, had been pure torment. My last tattoo was to be placed on my chin and would be identical to the one my master had on his. A circle like tattoo that symbolized my bond with the circle of past Sith masters as well as my bond with my master. As Maul applied the tattoo, I focused on the dark side of the force, pouring my pain into to it so I could draw on it later for strength. I nurtured my pain to become my weapon so that I could strike down my enemies. My anger and hate would be all that I would need to bring down the Jedi. My skill would overwhelmed them as would my master's. With Sidious gone, we would conquer.  
  
Soon my master had completed the tattoo, which was a bit sticky with drawn blood. I desired to view my now completed body in a mirror, to see what my victims would see as I delivered a killing blow and watched them die at my feet. My chin was sore but I hardly noticed it even as a slight inconvenience. The ritual was not yet completed. The difficult part was now before us and I had very little idea of what to expect. Maul put the needle back in it's place on the alter and picked up the final instrument; an ancient Zabrak dagger used long ago when the Tribal Wars were being fought. Such a dagger had seen more than it's share of bloodshed and it's hilt now sang to be held once again, to draw blood and kill. It sang such a beautiful song. Beautiful and deadly.  
  
The blade reflected the candle light as Maul made a vertical cut down his left hand and then on his right. The dagger cut through his skin as easily as if through paper and soon the wound was filled with magenta blood. I took the dagger from him and did the same to my own hands. The sensation was very painful, more painful than I could ever hope to describe, and yet and the same time it was a wonderfully warm and soothing. Both mine and the blood of my master mixed on the hilt. The dagger now sang of contentment and satisfaction. It had tasted blood once again. I used the force to lift the dagger and place it back on the alter. Then, I turned my attention back to Maul.  
  
Lifting our hands in unison, my master and I turned our palms outward and joined them, my blood merging with his. Almost instantly, we joined in spirits. I was no longer aware of my body. In fact, I had no body. I was a mist floating in a vast nothingness that pulsed all around me. Speckled in this vast nothing, I could see other lights or mists. No! Energies. Energies that were all around connected to each other and the nothing yet separate at the same time. My own energy was woven into them as well. I realized that I was in the force! I was actually in it! These other energies I sensed were the Sith lords of the past. We were all woven into each other like some unending and powerful sith quilt. In the far distance -not that distance really existed there- I could sense the light side and the jedi, both dead and alive. The feeling was strange and unfamiliar, and so I didn't not reach out to it as I did to the darkness.  
  
Near my own energy, I could sense my master's. It pulsed with the personality and past that I knew in him just as each long-gone sith around us pulsed with their own personality and just as I did. The Siths around us were all dead, bodies long since rotted and decayed, and yet with a Sithly joy that through Maul and I they still lived. I knew that also, as they lived through us, we were just as dead and ancient through them. And with another surprising discovery, I realized I could literally see what they had seen, understand what they understood, and view all of their lives as they had viewed them. As I took in this knowledge, I felt Maul's satisfaction and his growing pride in me, his chosen apprentice. Curious, I tentatively reached out toward Maul's energy. He let me in. As I explored the depth of his energy, his soul, I saw his memories, felt his pain, and experienced his missions.  
  
I saw a young boy, only about four standard years, in a small hut with his family; a mother, a father, and an older sister. The mother was making clothes with her small skilled hands. The father was watching the sister play a strange game with the young boy with fatherly pride. The scene changed, Now the same boy, in the same hut, stood surrounded by his family. They were all dead. Their eyes looked on unseeingly at the boy, their mouths opened in silent screams, their blood spilled on his feet. A cloaked figure came out of the shadows toward the boy, only his crocked nose visible from under the hood. I was seeing the murder of Khameir Surin and his parents, and the birth of Darth Maul. The next years of Maul's life went by in a flash. I saw his training under the strict hand and tongue of Sidious. I saw his blood flow onto the floor to mix with the blood of his enemies. I saw his first fight with a jedi knight and felt the thrill of it. I saw Sidious dressed as Palpatine as he addressed the senate, Maul hidden from all sight. I saw Maul standing a distance from the jedi temple, his hate and anger intoxicating all my senses.  
  
Slowly, I pushed away from Maul, a sensation like waking from a very deep dream, and found my own energy again. The images of Maul's life still buzzed within me. Around me, the other Sith lords were pushing forward, reaching out to see. I was unsure what it was they wanted to see but did not resist as they looked deep into my memories. As they explored, I realized what was happening. Maul had broken the Sith code by taking on an apprentice and now, I was being examined to see if I was worthy for the cause given to me. If the lords were no impressed or at least willing to forgive Maul, I could very well be killed. They were more than quite capable of it. My life was the Sith. It belonged to them. I could sense my master's energy off at a respectable distance. He was so certain I would please them but I could not help but feel a wave of doubt threatening to cloud my thoughts. I pushed it away with a single thought: Sith do not fail.  
  
Suddenly, I realized the dead Siths had finished their inspection and now were circling me. Fist it was slow but they became faster and faster and faster. Soon they were only a blur. My thoughts whirled in my head. Had I passed? Or was this a circle of death? Was I to become an energy trapped here with the Sith lords till the end of time? I never had a chance to get ready for what would happen during the ritual for no documents existed and I had no idea what to expect. Whatever happened, I would have to except it. No whining or fuss or even fear. Use fear to your advantage, Maul had said once. Even your own. The spinning never stopped -would it ever?- and I felt dizzy and yet strangely giddy from it as well.  
  
As this went on, I felt aware of something. Something that could not been seen or heard or even be anywhere but was just...there. I could not investigate this strange sort of presence nor could I really see it. It was as if a quiet and gentle breeze had risen the hairs on the back of my neck. I also felt another presence far away from where the dead Siths now circled me. This presence however was more solid. It was not elusive or held the feeling of dead such as the dead lords. This presence was very much alive and familiar. Maul knew who it was immediately and our connection gave me the knowledge as well. Sidious! Maul's master knew something was happening. He did not know what but he was now searching through the force to find out. If he found Maul's presence, he was sure to find me. Then everything would be ruined. I, however, could not stop the ritual now, not at such a crucial point. The strain of pulling out now would kill me for certain. It could possibly injure my master as well.  
  
As if reading my thoughts, which was very probable, the circling around me began to cease. I was soon able to see them clearly again. Abruptly, they stopped. The moment of truth had come. My fate was to be decided as was my master's. Out of the presences came that strong nameless thing again, a presence that I had been unable to name. This time however I was able to reach out and touch it without it blocking me. This presence was like the others but different. More powerful. The sheer magnitude of it would have been enough to bring me down to my knees, I still was within my body that is. The presence was cold and forbidding but warm and familiar at the same time. It examined me menacingly like a strict teacher observing a normally disruptive student. All the other presences, powerful as they were, were small compared to it. It did not take me long to recognize the powerful aura of the Lord that all Sith were descended from. Lord Bane. The darkest and mightiest of all sith held my life, my future in his hands. As his soul examined me, I became emerged in him, as I might emerge myself into a river. For a moment I lost Maul and was utterly alone with only the greatness of Bane.  
  
I was in a new vastness. This time it was Bane instead of the force. All I could see was white. I knew that this place was not a real place. It was place Bane had created with his mind. I projected a mental image of myself and Bane did the same. Standing straight, unmoving with my hands behind my back, I watched the image of Bane carefully. His eyes penetrated through my image and went up and down my length slowly. His eyes were grey and sleek, like the outer hull of a Nubian ship. The dark skinned sith was about middle aged with a well-muscled body. Bane had lived for 400 years but this image of himself looked about 30 in human standards. It was almost unnerving how much this Bane image looked like Mace Windu, Jedi Master and member of the Jedi Council. For seemed like an eternity, Bane did not speak or move. He just continued to look me up and down with those piercing eyes. I was beginning to think this would never end when the mighty sith spoke.  
  
"For one whose master drilled patience into their mind, you seem a bit impatient." Lord Bane's voice demanded attention and held authority yet was also soft and laced with years of patience and wisdom. His grey eyes narrowed. I was not expected to answer and so I did not. I stayed quiet and still. He continued, coming straight to the point. "You do realize how serious this situation is. Your master has committed a serious offense. The rule is simple and absolute: One master and one apprentice. I forged this rule for a reason and now it has been broken." Despite my awe, I felt a wave of anger. Of course Maul knew the code. I knew it as well. I choose to speak, being sure to speak calmly.  
  
"The situation is indeed serious my Lord, I know that. I will not waste time to babble on about how it's not my fault nor will I beg for my life. I simply want to point out the circumstances. Sidious means to-"  
  
I know perfectly well about Sidious' plans. He plans to discard Maul and take a different apprentice. He also wishes to gain power for himself. Not for the Sith. I also understand your own purpose," his grey eyes bore into me."And whether or not you shall succeed. None of this interests me." I felt my anger grow and spoke with it evident in my voice.  
  
"How can you not be concerned?! If Sidious succeeds, he will have trained Maul for nothing and the true meaning of the Sith shall be forgotten. It wouldn't be any worse if Sidious became a Jedi! I would rather die than see the Sith glory ruined by a political sith interested only in himself!" Cold amusement and annoyance reflected in Bane's eyes. I knew that for questioning him so and showing such insolence, I could be put to death. I needed to save my anger for the Jedi, not throw it on Bane like a child in a tantrum. If I survived this ordeal, I would have to train very hard to make myself worthy of any level of forgiveness and in an effort to do away with such childish traits. I may be young but I was a sith.  
  
"Do be careful how you speak to me, young sith. I am lord Bane, Master of the Sith"-Bane seem to swell at this and the room seemed to as well-"while you are a Zabrak apprentice guilty of being trained when there are already two. Maul should teach you how to behave better. And", Bane finally turned back to my question,"I am just as angry with Lord Sidious as you but there are more pressing matters to be dealt with. Maul, long ago, came before me and asked permission to train an apprentice. He told me why and so I gave him my consent. However, the other lords and I would have to be sure that you were a worthy apprentice and sith. Since my time there have only been two. First, the master. Second, the apprentice. You are the anomaly, the third." The Third. It was as if I was hearing my true title for the first time. Not just sith, or lord but the Third. I knew that this title would remain with me for the rest of my life, that depending on my skill and Bane's judgement. I also knew that whatever Bane said next would alter my future forever. It was quite possible That I would never leave this white limbo and never join the sith lords of the past. I would not exist. Whatever happened I would accept. Not just for myself but for my master's dignity as well. I would not go crying and whimpering. I would be strong and go with my pride so that I would not fail my master in that way. If my training had truly all been for nothing than at least my master could remember how I accepted my fate. The grey eyes of Bane showed no emotion. Finally, his lips allowed a small, satisfied smile to form.  
  
"You are indeed a sith, young one. You are very inch a warrior and a worthy successor to your master. You may become a very powerful sith. You have passed the test." I'm not sure how I managed not show any expression as Lord Bane spoke. Perhaps I lost control of my face's functions. I simply nodded in acknowledgement and in respect. Inside I was immensely pleased. "Do know this. I shall be watching your progress carefully as well as your master."  
  
"I give you my oath that you shall not be displeased with your choice, Lord Bane. I will succeed." Bane said nothing but his cold eyes glittered softly. With an incline of his head, the white nothing dispersed and I found myself again in the vastness of the force. The energy of Bane made a barrier between myself and Sidious. I could still feel him reaching in the force searching relentlessly. I found the energy of Maul instantly. Bane's power would keep us hidden just long enough. The time to go was now and there was only one way to do it. Quickly, I reached out as did Maul, and joined-no, merged-merged my soul with my master's. Maul's life, thoughts, sensations buzzed through me. I was not only feeling what he felt, I was Maul. I was the apprentice of Sidious. I was the Zabrak male who was destined to kill a jedi and be struck down by another. As I knew this, my master also knew that he was me. We were not separate. We were one. We were merged forever. We- **************************************************************************** ** -were back in the cave. The candles were only a third of the size they had been and the cave was almost pitch black. I was dimly aware of a small pain in my leg. I blinked a few times as I became accustomed to using my eyes again. Maul and I were still in the same positions we had been in when we started the ritual. Our hands were still joined. I lowered my and examined the palms. On each hand, where the dagger had cut through my skin, was a thin, pink scar, just barely visible on my black hands. I looked up to meet my master's eyes. His fierce eyes spoke both the pride and satisfaction he felt. Maul smiled and stood, no discomfort evident. I didn't move. His robes that he had taken off earlier flew into his outstretched hand. He turned and I watched as he walked toward the entrance. Before leaving, he turned back to me.  
  
"Sidious will be expecting me. Put everything away. I shall be in contact shortly." With that he left, still carrying his cat-like ease in his gait. I turned my gaze back to the alter. The needle, the candle, and the dagger, all in their rightful places, whispered to me. It was not like before, though. They spoke to me a different way. With almost a sort of reverence and respect. Listening to their souls in a new way. I smiled. The ritual which had created the most sacred bond between myself and my master had also created a stronger bond between myself and the sith objects. If I had wanted to I could have reached into their souls and seen their own lives of darkness. Muttering a sith prayer, I put the objects back into their sacred holders on the far side of the cave. I blew out all the candles with a single wave of my hand and then left. I emerged from the dark recess of the cave a moment latter and stepped into the light. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust. A droid informed me that a smuggler vessel had landed not far from here. I thought about dealing with it myself but then dismissed the notion. I needed to meditate. I order a large group, a few hundred droids, to take care of them and then went to my quarters.  
  
My quarters were very similar to the room that I reserved for the master. Not very large but comfortable enough. I had little need for luxury and so nothing worth noting decorated the room or was in it. There was a large mirror to one side with a sheet over it but I had never used it. Once I had entered my quarters, I sat on the floor and began to meditate. I thought over what had just happened and what would soon happen. I had survived my most demanding test yet and now a new one was approaching. Soon, Maul would deal with the Jedi on Naboo and I would fitful my destiny. My sith training had always been striving for this goal and soon I would reach it. Together, Maul and I would overthrow Sidious and then start to bring power and glory for the Sith tradition. I, the Third, would not fail and Bane would be pleased.  
  
I glanced at the unused mirror. Since I was not vain I never used it but now I was curious to see my self. With a narrowing of my eyes, I pulled the sheet off with the force and looked at my reflection, it staring right back. The tattoo on my chin completed the pattern on my entire body and I knew that I was now complete having endured the ritual. I felt the part of my soul that was Maul stir slightly. For now on, I would always have this bit of Maul with me. I would be able to feel his pain and sense him galaxies away. Our bond was strong, stronger than Sidious would ever know. Perhaps at the end, when Maul and I came to him as his executioners, he would sense it. He would know that Maul was my master, my apprentice, my mate, my brother, my father, and my soul. Sidious would see all this and know that his end had come. He would know that the Third had come at long last. I smiled and in the mirror, Maul smiled back.  
  
The last of the Binding Rituals had been successful. 


End file.
